The Rain
by SeoltangSyub93
Summary: (summary abal) Yoongi selalu menuruti hampir setiap permintaan Jimin. namun saat Yoongi berkata tentang permintaannya kepada Jimin untuk memutuskan Jungkook, Jimin tidak menurutinya. sampai pada suatu malam saat semuanya terungkap. it's BTS yaoi fanfic/Suga x Jimin/Yoongi x Jimin/MinYoon/YoonMin


**The Rain**

 **Kim EunHee©Copyright**

 **OneShoot**

 **T**

 **Hurt/comfort, Sad romance (maybe?)**

 **MinYoon, slight!JiKook**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Park JiMin**

 **And others...**

 **WARNING!: YAOI, OOC, BL, alur gaje, typo dimana-mana, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Yoongi POV_**

Aku berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. lebih tepatnya, balkon dorm kami.

Dorm ini sepi, mengingat sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan member lain belum pulang karena mereka masih ada Showcase, interview dan beberapa perform, kemungkinan akan pulang larut.

Lalu kenapa aku berada di dorm dan tak mengikuti kegiatan tersebut?

Itu karena aku sedang sakit. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja ikut, tapi namjachinguku yang cemas akan keadaanku itu melarangku untuk ikut.

Jadilah, aku sendirian di dorm ini.

Dari balkon ini, pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah terpampang jelas dalam penglihatanku.

Angin yang berhembus melewati tengkukku pun tak jarang membuatku sedikit bergidik merasakan sensasi dingin dileherku.

Namun, itu tak cukup untuk mengusir rasa bosanku.

Kutatap langit yang sudah sangat gelap itu. Pasti sebentar lagi hujan, pikirku.

Aku terus berdiri di balkon ini. Entah kenapa, aku tak ingin masuk sekarang.

Hembusan angin dingin yang terus-terusan menusuk kulitku yang hanya terbalut kaos putih pendek dan celana jeans pendek pun tak kuhiraukan.

Aku disini untuk melihat hujan secara langsung.

Dan tetesan-tetesan air itu mulai turun satu-persatu. Perlahan, namun pasti. Tetesan-tetesan air itu mulai menggila membasahi tanah yang kurasa masih kering beberapa saat lalu.

Tetesan air yang bertabrakan dengan tanah itu menimbulkan suara gemericik yang terdengar seperti musik bagiku.

Bahkan beberapa diantaranya menyiprat mengenai kulit dibagian tubuhku.

GREP

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluk pinggangku dan menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. Aku sempat terkejut, namun aku langsung tersenyum saat tau siapa yang memelukku.

"Yoongi hyung~" panggilnya manja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jim? Bukannya kalian akan pulang larut?" Tanyaku heran.

"Hmm... interview nya ditunda, hyung~ jadi tadi kami hanya perform dan showcase saja" jawabnya sambil menyesap aroma tubuhku.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini baby? Kau sedang sakit, ini sudah malam dan sekarang hujan, udara dingin sekali. Kenapa kau tidak masuk?!" Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan nada suara nya menajam.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku dengan melihat hujan, Jim" jawabku setenang mungkin tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Ayo masuk, hyung, aku tidak mau demam-mu bertambah parah" ucapnya sambil menarikku masuk.

"uhng, shireo" aku melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tanganku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menolak permintaannya.

"hyung, masuklah sayang, turuti keinginanku sekali ini saja" Jimin membalikkan tubuhku.

"Sekali ini? Jim, aku sudah sering menuruti keinginanmu. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku disini untuk.."

"Andwae! Kau harus masuk sekarang, hyung. Kubilang turuti keinginanku"

"Park Jimin sekarang aku tanya. Pernahkah kau menuruti keinginanku?" Nada suaraku yang tadinya lemah kini mulai meninggi.

"hyung, aku su-"

"akhiri hubunganmu dengan Jungkook. Hanya itu satu keinginanku, Jimin"

"..."

"Tidak rela-kah? Kau egois Jimin, kau hanya mau dituruti tanpa mau menuruti." Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, menyebabkan penglihatanku menjadi agak buram.

"..."

"hiks.. Aku lelah, Jim. Aku lelah harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari member lain. Terlebih Jungkook. " aku mulai terisak pelan. terserah dia mau mengataiku cengeng atau apapun itu. aku tidak peduli.

"Yoongi hyung, kumohon beri aku waktu.."

"waktu untuk apa, Jim? Untuk merelakan Jungkook? Jika kau tidak rela untuk memutuskannya, lebih baik kita berakhir saja, Jim.. Hiks"

"Andwae! Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu hyung.. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh" Jimin memelukku erat.

"Jimin, aku ing-mmph"

Tiba-tiba Jimin mencium bibirku. Melumatnya, dan melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Ia menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

"kalian-..."

Reflex kami melepaskan ciuman kami dan menatap kaget pada seorang namja imut yang sedang berdiri mematung di pintu balkon.

Dia.

Maknae kami.

"Kookie aku-"

"aku kecewa padamu hyung" Jungkook tersenyum sinis dan melangkah pergi.

"Jung- JUNGKOOK!" Jimin berseru, namun tak dihiraukan Jungkook.

Aku hanya mampu terdiam, airmataku terus-menerus mengalir.

"Yoongi hyung..." Jimin berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau lihat itu hyung? Jungkook! Jungkook me-"

"Bukankah itu bagus Jim? Dia sudah menjauhimu, berarti kau tak perlu susah-susah untuk memutuskannya. Dan kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita dengan tenang" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulutku tanpa bisa kucegah.

PLAK

"Bagus katamu? JUNGKOOK MEMBENCIKU! KAU BILANG ITU BAGUS?!"

"Kenapa, Jim? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau malah menamparku?" kudengar suaraku sendiri bergetar.

"Aku... aku membencimu hyung..."

Aku tersenyum kecut, terkekeh hambar dan berjalan mundur, "kalau begitu kita berakhir Jim"

Dia langsung menoleh padaku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jungkook membenciku, dan sekarang kau juga membenciku. Aku tak mau membuat Jin hyung, Namjoon, Hoseok dan Taehyung membenciku juga." Aku terus berjalan mundur.

"hyung-apa maksudmu, hyung?!"

"Kita putus Jimin.. selamat tinggal..."

Dengan itu aku pun melompati pagar balkon dan terjun bebas dari lantai 12 apartemen dorm kami.

 **_Author POV_**

"YOONGI HYUUUNG!"

Jimin pun secara refleks juga melompati pagar balkon dan mencoba untuk meraih Yoongi.

Entah kenapa. Hatinya berkata untuk menyusul Yoongi.

Setelah mendapatkannya, Jimin memeluknya.

"JIMIN! Apa yang "

"Yoongi hyung.. Saranghae.."

Lirih Jimin sesaat sebelum tubuh mereka menabrak tanah.

BRUK

Yoongi merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. juga tetes-tetes air hujan yang kini mulai meredaDilihatnya mata sipit Jimin yang sudah terpejam seluruhnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Yoongi melirik jam tangannya.

"Sa..engil Chukkhae... J-Jiminnie.."

Dan semuanya pun gelap bagi Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_OMAKE_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"JIMIIIIINNNN!"

Seokjin terperanjat dari tidurnya dan melihat Yoongi yang terduduk diranjang. Ia terlihat gelisah dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Wae geurae, Yoongi-ah?" Tanyanya heran.

"Itu hanya mimpi, kan Seokjin hyung? itu hanya mimpi, kan?!" Tanya Yoongi heboh sambil menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin. Ia teringat mimpi mengerikan yang baru saja dialaminya.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Yoon, kau ini mimpi buruk, ya?"

"Mana Jimin?!"

"Tentu saja dikamarnya, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa Yoongi?"

Tanpa menjawab Seokjin, Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar VMin.

BRAK

"JIMIIIINN!" Seru Yoongi dan langsung menindih tubuh Jimin yang saat itu terlonjak karena suara berisik yang dibuat oleh Yoongi sendiri.

"huaaa! Yoongi hyung, waeyo?" tanya Jimin. Dia melirik Taehyung yang masih tidur seperti orang mati.

' _Aish anak itu. Sebenarnya dia memimpikan apa sih, sampai tidurnya sangat lelap begitu?'_ batinnya heran.

Yoongi hanya nyengir dan kembali memeluk Jimin. Matanya tak sengaja melirik kalender di meja kecil disamping ranjang Jimin.

"Saengil Chukkhae Jiminnie Pabo~~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Annyeong~!**

 **Mutiara Syifa or Kim Eunhee or Jinki's Official Wife here :D**

 **Muti nggak tau kok FFnya malah jadi kaya gini :3**

 **Gaje, ya? Emang :p**

 **Muti orangnya riweh, gak bisa diem, yah pokoknya gitu lah~**

 **Yang mau PM silahkan, yang mau lebih akrab hayu, itu juga kalo mau :3**

 **Facebook: Mutiara Syifa Fujoshi Shawol**

 **Twitter: RealMuti_SHAWOL**

 **#promosi**

 **Akhir kata, RnR please?**


End file.
